Many applications require the use of multiple dispensers positioned at different locations relative to an article of given size which discharge adhesives, paint, powder coatings or other materials onto the article. For example, hot melt adhesive dispensers are employed in the cartoning and packaging industry to assemble the cartons or packages, and to adhere objects to the exterior of such packages. In one particular application, water-tight cardboard boxes for various beverages are assembled with hot melt adhesive, and then a pattern of three dots of adhesive is applied to the outside of the water-tight box to secure a straw thereto for use in drinking the beverage from the container In this application, and other cartoning applications, it is desirable to have the capability of accommodating boxes of different height with a minimum of down time of the cartoning line. In order to properly position the dots on the exterior of the water-tight cardboard box in the above-described example, the position of the adhesive dispensers must be adjusted to a height corresponding to that of the box and the straw sized for use with such box.
Positioners which are capable of adjusting the location of adhesive dispensers with respect to an article such as a box or package are well known and widely used in industry. One problem with many positioners for dispensers is that they are capable of handling one or more adhesive dispensers each having its own adhesive supply line, temperature control equipment and operating air lines. In the application described above, a total of three adhesive dispensers and associated adhesive supply lines and air lines are required to apply the desired pattern of dots to the water-tight carton. In this and many other cartoning and packaging applications, the space available for heated hot melt adhesive supply lines and/or air control lines is very limited, and separate supply lines for each adhesive dispenser is unacceptable